D I D
by cherycherish
Summary: Ia menjalani hidupnya dengan normal. Ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Lalu ia jatuh cinta. Kedengarannya seperti hidup bahagia? Tapi apa yang terjadi ketika masa lalu datang kembali, dan mengambil alih hidupnya? NCT Taeyong Yuta Johnny YuTae TaeYu SMTown
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

.

.

.

 _Anak itu duduk diam di lantai, menatap pintu kamar. Tatapannya kosong, tanpa emosi. Tatapannya tertuju pada seorang pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu, sedang berbicara pada orang tuanya. Pria itu adalah seorang dokter, ia sudah menyadarinya bahkan sebelum pemeriksaan pada dirinya dimulai. Bukan hal yang susah untuk ditebak._ _Percakapan mereka tampaknya serius, tapi ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Yang tertangkap oleh telinganya hanya suara-suara bisikan lirih dan kata-kata yang cepat._

 _"Anak itu sakit. Aku takut dia memiliki gangguan mental. Sebuah kepribadian ganda tepatnya. Biasanya, kepribadian ganda tidak akan menjadi masalah besar karena semua itu hanya lah perpecahan dalam kepribadian . Tapi yang saya khawatirkan adalah kepribadiannya itu tergolong sangat keras. Saya akan sangat berhati-hati dan mengawasinya dengan ketat jika saya menjadi kalian. Dia benar-benar menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda, dan kita tidak akan tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia mungkin bertindak secara spontan, kasar dan berbahaya, Jadi tolong awasi dia dengan hati-hati."_

 _"Jadi maksud anda anak kami sangat lah berbahaya bagi kami? Anak kami sendiri?"_

" _Ya. Bukan hanya berbahaya bagi kalian tapi juga semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Sebenarnya aku punya solusi. Aku bisa memberikan beberapa pil padamu, yang akan sangat membantu untuk jangka waktu panjang. Anda harus berikan pil itu padanya setiap hari."_

" _Apa kegunaan pil itu?"_

" _Pil ini akan membantu menetralkan syaraf otak yang terhubung ke prospek emosional dan mental pada tubuhnya. Pil ini juga akan mengurangi tekanan emosinya dan mudah-mudahan bisa membuatnya tenang. Singkatnya, pil ini akan mencoba memperlambat dan bahkan menghilangkan kepribadian keduanya."_

 _Mereka mengangguk pelan. Dengan pikiran yang masih kacau karena berita mengejutkan ini, mereka menatap kearah anak mereka, seorang bocah kecil berusia lima tahun yang sedang duduk diam di tengah-tengah ruang kamar sambil menatap kearah mereka. Setelah mengetahui kondisinya, entah mengapa, tatapan matanya terasa sangat tajam, sangat menusuk._

" _Taeyong ah, ayo kesini dan ucapakan selamat tinggal pada dokter Choi."_

 _Dia tetap terduduk diam, namun kini wajahnya sedikit terangkat dan ia tersenyum dingin dengan tatapan yang semakin tajam. Sang ayah tertegun melihat sikap putra mereka, bahkan sang ibu kini bersembunyi di samping tubuh suaminya, tidak sanggup menatap anaknya sendiri._

" _Dia tida akan mendengarkanmu. Seperti saya katakan, dia benar-benar menjadi orang yang berbeda ketika kepribadian gandanya mengambil alih. Selama pemeriksaan, ia tidak mau berbicara padaku. Kalau pun ia bicara, ia hanya mengatakan satu hal. Ia mengatakan dirinya bukan lah Taeyong."_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

 _"Kau tahu?Malapetaka dan beban hidup itu selamanya akan terus menempel pada pundak manusia. Dan ketika kau berupaya keras untuk membuangnya jauh-jauh, semua itu hanya akan kembali padamu dengan tekanan lebih besar dan lebih mengerikan."_

 _Dr. Henry Jekyll,_ _ **The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde**_ _._

.

.

Aku duduk di sudut ruangan, meringkuk di dalam kegelapan. Ruangan ini dibagi menjadi dua, dipisahkan oleh sederet jeruji besi di bagian tengah. Suara geraman halus terdengar dari dalam sel yang ada dihadapanku, menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Aku bisa merasakan diriku berdiri dan mendekati jeruji besi, tubuhku serasa bergerak sendiri. Aku berdiri beberapa langkah dari jeruji besi itu, dan aku bisa mendengar gerakan rantai yang saling bertubrukan dan napas berat dari dalam sana. Seseorang, atau sesuatu, ada di dalam sana, dan ia terdengar kesakitan. Ruangan ini cukup gelap. Hanya ada cahaya redup dari bulan yang bersinar masuk melalui jendela. Aku melangkah semakin mendekat dan menajamkan pandanganku, berusaha melihat kedalam sel gelap itu. Tepat saat itulah sebuah bayangan bergerak maju ke arahku dengan cepat. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku spontan melangkah mundur dan terjatuh.

"Keluarkan aku. Keluarkan aku dari sini! Lepaskan rantai-rantai ini!"

Seorang pria. Ia menggeram padaku. Satu tangannya menggenggam jeruji besi, dan tangannya yang lain terjulur kearahku, berusaha meraihku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi yang pasti dia sedang menatap tajam padaku.

Aku bisa melihat rantai di lengannya, berkarat dan besar. Darah kering terlihat jelas di pergelangan tangannya, menandakan bahwa ia pernah berusaha melepaskan rantai-rantai besar itu dari tangannya. Aku juga melihat rantai melingkar di lehernya, bahkan di badannya. Rantai-rantai itu tersambung ke dinding di belakangnya, sepertinya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bisa kabur. Aku merangkak mundur dengan cepat, berusaha menjauh sejauh mungkin dari sana.

"Kamu akan membayar semua ini. Kamu akan menyesal karena sudah mengurungku disini dan berusaha melenyapkanku! Kamu akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan, kau dengar itu?! AKU AKAN DATANG DAN MENANGKAPMU!"

Pria itu menghentakkan rantai di tangannya ke jeruji besi. Suaranya sangat besar. Aku berusaha menutup telingaku tapi tanganku tidak bisa begerak. Ia kemudian tertawa sangat keras dan mengerikan.

Suara tawanya mengejutkanku dan membangunkanku dari mimpi. Aku terduduk di tempat tidur, bermandikan keringat dingin dan terengah-engah. Tanganku langsung meraih kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut hebat. Sakit di kepalaku pun menjalar keseluruh tubuhku, aku merasa seperti ada pisau yang menusuk-nusuk dari dalam perutku. Dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung aku turun dari kasur dan berhambur menuju dapur. Aku membuka lemari dan mengobrak-abrik kotak obat, mencari sesuatu. Dengan tangan gemetar, aku menuangkan segenggam pil ke dalam mulut dan menelannya tanpa air minum. Aneh memang, pil ini selalu berhasil membuat sakit kepalaku sembuh. Efeknya terasa secara langsung. Aku merosot ke lantai, menutup mataku dan mendesah lega.

.

.

Aku berdecak pelan saat menuangkan pil terakhir dari dalam botol obat ke tanganku, dan menelannya dengan segelas air putih. Aku melemparkan botol obat ke dalam tong sampah dan meraih ranselku. Berapa banyak pil yang kutelan semalam? Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

Aku harus selalu meminum pil itu untuk mempertahankan pertumbuhan ototku. Penyakit yang kata orangtuaku sudah didiagnosis sejak aku berumur 5 tahun. Biasanya aku hanya meminum dua pil setiap pagi dan dua lagi sebelum tidur. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku meminumnya lebih dari dosis seharusnya. Belakangan ini aku selalu mengalami mimpi buruk dan sakit kepala yang hebat setelahnya. Entah mengapa, pil itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membantuku. Aku harus menemui dokter dan meminta persediaan obat lagi.

Setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah, aku pindah dari Jeonju ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan ke universitas. Karena sekarang aku tinggal sendirian, itu artinya aku harus pergi dan membeli persediaan obatku sendiri. Selama ini _Eomma_ lah yang menyediakan obat-obatan yang kuperlukan.

"Hei, Lee Taeyong. Lama sekali kau keluar, sudah jam berapa ini. Kita bisa terlambat sampai di kelas."

Aku mengunci pintu dan berbalik menatap Johnny, sahabatku. Kami sudah berteman masih duduk di sekolah dasar, dan ia ikut pindah bersamaku ke Seoul. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya di dunia ini, bahkan melebihi orangtua ku.

"Kau pergi saja duluan. Aku ingin ke café sebentar. Kurasa aku memerlukan segelas kopi,"

Johnny menatapku tidak percaya. " _Seriously_? Sekarang? Eh, hanya karena otakmu cerdas dan kamu selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di setiap mata kuliah bukan berarti kamu bisa seenaknya terlambat masuk kelas. Aku yakin kamu pasti berniat untuk cabut pagi ini."

"Diam dan pergi saja, bisa?"

Johnny memutar bola matanya dan berlalu, tidak lupa memberikan jari tengahnya padaku. Aku tidak peduli dan hanya tertawa pelan sambil berlalu ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk dokter Choi, seorang dokter keluarga. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak aku masih kecil. Baru saja aku akan menekan tombol kirim, ketika kurasakan sesuatu, atau seseorang, menubrukku dengan keras. Dan yang kutahu selanjutnya, aku sudah terduduk di jalan dengan mata membelalak kaget dan ponselku yang entah jatuh kemana.

"Ya ampun. Maaf!"

Aku mendongakkan kepala dan melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang menatapku dengan mata lebar. Dengan panik ia melihat sekitar dan meraih ponselku yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari kakinya lalu membantuku berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? "

"Ah, ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, syukurlah. Ini ponselmu. Aku buru-buru jadi tidak melihatmu, sekali lagi maaf." laki-laki itu menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Ya, tidak masalah. Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dan ia dengan cepat mengeluarkannya dari saku celananya. "Halo…." Ia kemudian menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. "Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu! Ya, ya sebentar aku sedang menuju kesana. Sabarlah sedikit!"

Laki-laki itu langsung melesat pergi begitu saja. Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, dan menaikkan sebelah alis ku. Sepertinya orang itu memang sedang terburu-buru. Aku membersihkan debu yang menempel di celanaku dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku menuju klinik dokter Choi, tidak lupa mengirim pesan yang belum sempat kukirim tadi.

TBC


End file.
